It Can't End Here
by ocean23
Summary: As Myoga watched his young master grieve the loss of the miko Kagome, he silently shook his head in pity. 'Master Inuyasha, why is it always you who loses the ones who mean the most to you just as you allow yourself to start loving again? Are the fates really that dead-set against you knowing what it's like to love . . . and be loved'(Happens after Renkotsu poisons Kagome others)


_**Hi. It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction, so I might be kind of rusty. Anyway, this story takes place in that one scene from the canon where Inuyasha nearly cries after it appears that Kagome has died. I'm not sure what episode that is, but I do know that it happens because of Renkotsu and his poisons. Oh, just to tell you, when you see '**_XxXxXxX'_** it means that there is a change in the point of view. Oh yeah, please R & R.**_

_Kagome, forgive me. Please forgive me. If I hadn't failed you . . . you'd still be here right now. _Inuyasha thought as he held the cold body of Kagome Higurashi in his arms.

Old memories flashed through the grieving hanyo's mind. Kagome pulling the arrow from his chest. Kagome scolding him when he teased Shippo. Kagome sitting him when he's about to rip Koga to shreds. Kagome hugging him after a particularly difficult battle. Kagome telling him off when he tried to stop her from going back to her world for a test. Kagome . . . Kagome . . . _Kagome._

XxXxXxX

As Myoga watched his young master grieve the loss of the miko Kagome, he silently shook his head in pity. _Master Inuyasha, why is it always you who loses the ones who mean the most to you just as you allow yourself to start loving again? Are the fates really that dead-set against you knowing what it's like to love . . . and be loved?_ Turning to look at the Taijiya and monk that were laid out on the forest floor nearby, Myoga detected the slightest rise and fall in their chests. _Well, at least I could save them. I truly am sorry, Master Inuyasha, for if I'd gotten here even a minute sooner, I could have saved Kagome as well._

XxXxXxX

_Huh? Where am I?_ Kagome thought to herself. All around here there was nothing but whiteness. No one else was there with her, from what she could see. Looking down, Kagome could see that she was dressed in a simple white sleeveless dress. "Hello, is anyone there?" she called out, but the only reply she got was an echo.

_Great, looks like I'm the only one in this place._

"Kagome," a familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Kagome said, looking around. _Weird, I could have sworn I heard someone say my name._

"Kagome. Can you hear me, Kagome?" the voice said again.

"Okay, now I know I'm hearing things, 'cause if I didn't know better, I'd swear that that voice sounded just like-"

"Kagome," Kikyo said as she appeared in front of her reincarnation. She was dressed much the same way as Kagome herself was, in a sleeveless white dress that was of a simple design.

"Kikyo! What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Stopping you."

"What do you mean?" I asked cluelessly.

"Kagome, to put it simply, you are dead. Or rather, almost dead. That undead member of the Band of Seven, the one that poisoned you, succeeded in injecting enough poison into you that a normal human would be lost by now, but your miko abilities are strong enough that the damage done could be reversed . . . that is, if you wish to return to the feudal era," Kikyo explained.

"That's all fine and dandy, but why do I need to return? Don't say that it's because I'm needed in the fight against Naraku, because we both already know that you could easily take my place when it comes to that."

"That's not your only reason for returning to the feudal era, Kagome. You know that as well as I do. There is a certain inu hanyou back there that is currently grieving over your death."

"Inuyasha will get over it eventually. He only sees me as a friend at best," Kagome argued.

"Enough of this, Kagome. The time frame in which you can return to your body is growing shorter with every second. So quit arguing and go back already. We both know that you are more than a jewel detector or a friend to Inuyasha, or else why would he be grieving your loss so heavily?" Kikyo demanded.

"Kikyo, I-"

"Fine. If you don't believe me, then why don't you at least go back and see for yourself? Is that what it will take for you to believe the words I speak?"

"Alright already. I'm going, I'm going," Kagome said in annoyance. With a flash of light and a loud clap of thunder, Kagome disappeared from the white world she'd been in. Kikyo, meanwhile, shook her head in slight amusement. Her reincarnation was stubborn, she'd give her that. No, Kagome was no longer her reincarnation. She was her own person, just as she always had been in everything but in name. If anyone did consider her a reincarnation, it would be in name only. _Finally, I can leave the feudal era behind and rest, knowing that I've left the fight with Naraku . . . and Inuyasha . . . in capable hands._ Smiling, Kikyo faded into oblivion, finally at rest permanently.

XxXxXxX

Tears slipped silently down Inuyasha's face as he recalled all of the times he'd shared with Kagome . . . and realized the fact that there would never be anymore of them. No more sits for 'bad' behaviour. No more ramen. No more laughing together when Sango beat up the perverted monk otherwise known as Miroku. Most of all, though, there would be no more Kagome. Try as he might to deny it, he couldn't keep that fact from entering his heart and, if it were possible, breaking it even more than Kikyo's death had.

So lost was he in his grief, Inuyasha failed to notice when Kagome's chest started to rise and fall, nor did he see when her brown eyes started to flutter open.

XxXxXxX

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust to the bright sunlight shining on her face. As her eyes grew used to the brightness, she was faintly startled when she realized just where she was: cradled against a familiar red-clad chest. Looking up slightly, Kagome saw the pain and absolute anguish etched into her hanyo's face. His golden eyes were screwed shut while tears fell shamelessly down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha, why are you crying?" Kagome asked weakly.

XxXxXxX

"Inuyasha, why are you crying?"

_Kagome?!_ Inuyasha thought in surprise. His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice, and as he gazed down on the miko that lay in his arms, he saw her eyes struggle open, revealing the brown orbs he never thought he'd see again. His heart pounded in a mixture of disbelief, awe, and most of all, overwhelming joy. "Kagome …" he sobbed out as tears continued to streak down his face, but this time they were tears of joy, not of sorrow.

Kagome reached her hand up to cup Inuyasha's face as he continued to stare down at her in wonderment. As her warm hand came into contact with his tearstained visage, he unconsciously leaned into her hand, never once letting his eyes stray from hers. Closing his eyes to the world, he tearfully unwrapped one arm from around her, bringing it up and covering her hand with his own.

XxXxXxX

Kagome couldn't help but blush when Inuyasha covered her hand with his, and that blush only deepened when he turned his head to her hand and gently planted a kiss in the center of her palm. _Maybe Kikyo was onto something._ Kagome thought as her blush got even deeper. "Sorry if I worried you, Inuyasha," Kagome half-whispered in embarrassment.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. Looking into his eyes, Kagome saw a mixture of emotions: relief, disbelief, along with another emotion she couldn't put a name to. "Don't do that to me ever again."

"Don't worry. I won't," Kagome promised.

"Good. 'Cause I love you too much to let you go so easily." Inuyasha whispered as he leaned forward slightly.

"Wha-what did you say?" Kagome stuttered.

"You heard me. I love you, Kagome, and I'm not ever letting you go."

"I-I love you too, Inuyasha." With that, Kagome leaned her head up and planted her lips on her hanyo's.


End file.
